You're My Sunshine
by Himawari Ichinomiya
Summary: "Naruto senpai itu seperti matahari, dan aku adalah bunga matahari yang hanya bisa menatap dan mengikutinya dari jauh." Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto, meskipun dia sudah mempunyai Sakura sebagai pacar. Kisah hinata tentang one side love. NaruHina. RnR?


Dreaming, you'll always be mine…

**Disclaimer: **Mashashi Kishimoto

**Gendre:** Romace, Angst, Drama.

**Pairig:**NaruHina

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **"Naruto senpai itu seperti matahari, dan aku adalah bunga matahari yang hanya bisa menatap dan mengikutinya dari jauh." Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto, meskipun pria itu sudah mempunyai Sakura sebagai pacarnya.

**WARNING!: **dalam ffn ini terdapat banyak **OOC **dan **unsur tidak jelas** lainnya. Bila tidak suka, silahkan meninggalkan fic ini.

A/N: pada fic Ini, semua adalah Hinata P.O.V. (dengan sedikit author P.O.V)

This fic is my dedication for Rie-Senpai,

Aishiteru, senpai… although you have a girlfriend.

**~ He is My Sunshine~**

**BY: Himawari Ichinomiya**

v(^u^)~~~oooo0ooo~~~(^u^)v

"A-apa? Kau suka pada Naruto _senpai_?" Ucap Tenten dengan suara agak keras dan membelalakan matanya karena kaget. Aku yang mendengar perkataan itu hanya bisa menunduk malu dan berharap 'tak seorang pun mendengar perkataan gadis bercepol dua di depanku ini. Untungnya, memang tak ada yang mendegar ucapan Tenten, karena kami kini berada di kantin sekolah yang ramai dan penuh sesak. Ah, maafkan kelancanganku ini… Aku adalah Hinata Hyuga, seorang gadis pemalu dan tidak menonjol, aku adalah siswa _Konoha Senior High School_, kelas sebelas IPA satu. Saat ini keadaan Kantin memang ramai karena memang waktunya istirahat pertama, aku meghela afas lega ketika melihat sekeliligku yang sepertinya memang tidak mendengarkan teriakan Tenten tadi.

"Tenten-_chan_… to-tolong jangan keras-keras mengucapkannya!" ucapku gugup sambil menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hehehe _Gomen, ne_…" jawab sahabatku ini dengan cengiran, sedangkan tangannya membentuk tanda '_peace_.'Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum kecil. "Lagi pula, berani banget kamu suka sama Naruto _senpai_!" lanjutnya lagi. Yah, tidak heran sih kalau sahabatku yang bermata cokelat ini kaget, karena selain terkenal karena sifatnya yang baik, ceria, dan suka menolong, Naruto _senpai_ juga terkenal karena neneknya, Tsunade-_sama_ adalah kepala sekolah kami. "Kau suka Naruto senpai, karena sering ketemu dia waktu ekskul, ya?" lanjut tenten sambil tersenyum menggoda. Ya, aku memang menyukai senpai yang memiliki seluruh langit di matanya itu, ketika pertama kali bertemu dia di ekskul.

_Flash back…._

Saat itu aku berada di sekolah pada hari minggu, kenapa aku ke sekolah pada hari libur? Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk ekskul! Pagi itu aku menunggu di depan ruang guru dengan sabar, masih belum ada siswa lain yang datang selain aku. Mungkin karena aku terlalu bersemangat, alhasil hari ini aku datang lebih awal dari anggota klub yang lain. Oh iya, aku mengikuti klub madding a.k.a majalah dinding. Aku mengikuti klub ini karena aku suka menggambar dan membuat komik yang bisa dibaca oleh semua orang! Dari pada memilih klub gambar yang hanya menyimpan koleksi gambar mereka untuk pribadi, aku lebih menyukai klub mading yang membiarkan karya mereka dinikmati oleh orang banyak. Sambil menunggu anggota klub yang lain datang, aku mengeluarkan buku sketsa dan beberapa alat tulis untuk menggambar. Dari dulu aku sudah berminat pada dunia gambar, tapi orangtuaku tidak mendukung hobiku ini, jadi aku membeli peralatan gambar, buku sketsa, dan buku paduan gambar dengan uangku sendiri. Setelah mengeluarkan tempat alat tulis, aku mulai membuat sketsa kasar.

"Kau sedang menggambar ? gambarmu bagus!" ucap suatu sosok di sebelahku. Aku menoleh untuk melihat sosok itu lebih jelas. Ku dapati sosok pemuda tegap, berrambut pirang dan bermata biru langit sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahku, aku yang gugup hanya memalingkan muka untuk menutupi rona merah yang menjalar. "Kau anggota mading?"lanjutnya masih dengan senyum yang merekah.

"I-iya, _senpai_…" jawabku sambil menunduk, entah kenapa bila bersama sosok ini, jantungku seakan berdetak sangat cepat! Sedangkan pria berrambut pirang di hadapanku ini terdiam dan masih menatap gambaranku di buku sketsa.

"Kenapa malah masuk klub mading? Harusnya kau 'kan masuk klub gambar…" balasnya heran.

"Aku ingin karyaku di baca banyak orang." Jawabku sambil menatapnya balik. "ngomong-ngomong… _senpai _ini siapa? Apa _senpai_ anggota mading juga?" lanjutku.

"Bukan, aku bukan anggota mading… tapi, aku ketuanya!" jawabnya dengan senyum yang merekah. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto! Kau?" lanjut pemuda bermata biru langit itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak berjabat tangan.

"Hyuga Hinata…" jawabku gugup sambil membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat menyukai gambaranmu Hinata-_chan_! Gambarmu seperti seorang professional!" ucapannya membuatku gugup dan kembali kutundukan wajah ini.

"Kau terlalu memuji Naruto-_senpai_…"

"Tidak! Gambarmu benar-benar bagus!" ucapnya sambil masih memperhatikan sketsa buatanku. "Kau punya cita-cita menjadi seorang pro?" tanyanya lagi dengan menatap wajahku serius.

"Ya, tapi orangtua tidak mendukungku…" ucapku sedih mengingat orangtuaku yang malah menyuruhku masuk ke sekolah umum dan bukan mendukung masuk ke sekolah khusus seni rupa.

"Tenang Hinata-_chan_! Aku mendukungmu!" ucapnya menyemangatiku. Tangannya yang mengepal di acungkan ke langit. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, sedikit sekali orang yang akrab kepadaku, karena aku adalah sosok yang pendiam dan menyendiri. Tapi, Naruto senpai bisa langsung akrab denganku seperti teman lama dan membuatku terasa nyaman. Apakah ini perasaan suka? Aku sendiri tak tau, di umurku yang menginjak lima belas tahun, aku sama sekali belum pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran atau jadian. Aku saat itu aku merasa begitu ingin memilikinya, dan membuatnya tersenyum hanya untukku.

_Back To Real_…

Begitulah aku bercerita kepada sahabatku, Tenten tentang kejadian yang ku alami beberapa bulan lalu.

"Oh, begitu…" jawab sahabatku ini sambil manggut-manggut menunjukan mengerti. "Tapi, sebaiknya kau tidak usah terlalu berharap, deh! Bukannya aku ingin membuatmu pesimis… tapi, Naruto _senpai _itu sudah punya pacar!" lanjutnya dengan wajah sedih dan memegang pundakku simpati.

"Si-siapa?" tanyaku yang masih syok.

"Sakura Haruno, wanita yang berrambut _pink_ itu, loh…" aku mengingat kembali dan mencoba mencari cari sosok bernama Sakura itu di dalam ingatanku. Ya, Sakura Haruno juga sekelas dengan Naruto _senpai_ di kelas sebelas IPA satu. Saat mendengar itu dari Tenten , jujur saja… hal ini benar-benar membuatku seres! Aku ingin sekali menangis, meluapkan semua perasaanku. Tapi, aku juga merasa begitu bodoh bila menangis untuk orang yang bahkan tidak mengerti perasaanku padanya. Menangis sendirian karena cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan? Benar-benar menyedihkan! Kadang aku melihatnya dari jauh, Naruto-_senpai_ sama sekali tak menyadarinya, aku merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Senang karena tak harus malu saat berhadapan dengannya, tapi juga begitu sedih ketika dia tak mlihatku. Saat itu dia sedang tersenyum kepada beberapa siswi kelas sepuluh yang menyapanya, senyum yang membuatku terjerat dan tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya, ya, senyum yang begitu hangat seperti sinar matahari. Beberapa kali juga aku melihat _senpai_ yang kusukai itu bersama pacarnya, Haruno Sakura. Naruto _senpai_ tersenyum tulus ke arah gadis berrambut pink itu, aku melihat sorot mata yang begitu penuh kasih sayang dari mata biru langit itu. tatapan yang tak akan pernah ku miliki. Aku berlari menjauh dan berharap semua orang tak melihat mataku yang penuh dengan air mata, aku terduduk di taman belakang sekolah, menangis dan berteriak di sana. Sudah berkali-kali sahabatku mengatakan 'sebaiknya kau menyerah saja.' Aku tau bila aku memang tak mungkin mendapatkannya, aku benar-benar tak sebanding dengan wanita yang bernama Sakura itu. mungkin, sebaiknya aku berpaling dan mencari orang lain, mana mungkin aku akan begini terus? Hal ini hanya akan membuatnya merasa risih. Risih dengan perasaanku. Aku bisa saja merasa lega dengan membenci kekasihnya itu, tapi bukankah Naruto senpai juga akan merasa tak nyaman bila aku memusuhi wanita berrambut _pink_ itu? Aku tak peduli dengan kata orang lain, bila aku termasuk gadis yang keras kepala karena tetap mencintai seseorang yang sudah mempunyai kekasih. Meski pun kau menyukai orang lain, yang pasti aku menyukaimu. Biarlah perasaan ini hilang, karena terkikis waktu dengan sendirinya. Aku sudah merasa puas bila melihat senyumanmu yang hangat seperti mentari. Bila aku boleh meminta dan berdoa, maka aku harap kau akan bahagia dan tak berwajah sedih. Aku ingin kau terus tersenyum, walaupun senyum itu bukan untukku.

Teruslah tersenyum. Because, you're my sunshine.

~~FIN~~

Moshi-moshi minna-san! Kalian pasti berpikir kenapa Hima yang berotak pervert dan biasanya nagkring di pairing yaoi berate M, sekarang malah bikin cerita straight berate T, pula! Ahaha karena cerita ini adalah kisah nyata dan curahan perasaanku… Gomen, jadi curhat…(-_-)

Yah, jadi ini adalah rate T dan pairing straight pertamaku! Yeeeiiii~! Maaf bila (memang) pendek dan banyak typo(s)….

Suki dayo, Rie senpai…

~This fic is my appreciate love for you~

Mind give me review for this fic?


End file.
